


Dinner Date

by Jain



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Chromatic Source, Community: 14_valentines, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Third Person, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-04
Updated: 2007-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka takes Kaidoh home to meet his parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

When Tezuka first brought Kaidoh home to meet his family, he almost wasn't able to get him through the door. Only the reminder that it would disappoint his mother to have prepared Kaidoh's favorite food to no purpose finally got him to budge.

"They'll like you," Tezuka said--though he wasn't at all certain of that--and gave Kaidoh's hand a reassuring squeeze. Then he dropped his hand and got him into the house before Kaidoh could change his mind again.

Kaidoh was excrutiatingly polite as Tezuka introduced him to his parents; he bowed and thanked them for inviting him to dinner and complimented their home. Tezuka let himself take a breath. Only then they sat down to dinner, and Kaidoh's politeness was less noticeable than his near-complete silence.

"Will you be applying to university, Kaidoh-kun?" Tezuka's mother asked.

"Maybe, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka saw his parents exchange a glance when Kaidoh didn't say anything further. "Kaidoh's only a junior," he said quickly. "He has another year before he needs to make a final decision."

"Well, I hope that you remember that tennis is an unreliable career," Tezuka's father said, addressing Kaidoh. "I recall seeing you play at several tournaments, and you're very talented, but a bad injury is all it would take to ruin your career plans."

This time, Kaidoh didn't even raise his eyes from his plate as he said, "Yes, Tezuka-san."

Tezuka resigned himself to carrying the conversation, and he told his parents about the most recent student council decision, which of course prompted his father to tell stories of his own experiences as the treasurer for his high school's student government that lasted nearly the entire meal. Kaidoh gave short answers whenever he was addressed directly and stared at his plate. The one truly positive thing was that he only hissed once, and, even then, Tezuka's mother assumed that it was because he'd burned his tongue and poured him more water with an apology for serving such hot food.

* * *

After dinner, Tezuka took Kaidoh to his room. He closed the door behind them and sat on his bed. This wasn't the first time they'd been alone together in one of their bedrooms, but before it had always been at Kaidoh's house, and when there was no one else at home. Tezuka wondered how much Kaidoh would be willing to do, given the circumstances, but he couldn't think of a way to ask that wouldn't make him sound painfully desperate.

Kaidoh kept standing by the doorway, his eyes fixed on the carpet at his feet. "Maybe I should go home," he said, and Tezuka's stomach clenched.

"Why?"

Kaidoh hissed. For a moment, that seemed to be all the answer he was willing to give, but then he muttered, "I embarrassed you in front of your parents. I'm sorry, Tezuka-buchou."

"How did you embarrass me?" Tezuka asked.

"I couldn't think of anything to say to them. They probably thought that I was being rude."

"You were fine," Tezuka said. Kaidoh looked at him disbelievingly, so he got up off the bed and went to stand next to him. "Maybe if you'd been noisy or disrespectful, I would have been a little embarrassed, but you didn't do anything wrong."

Kaidoh's face stopped looking closed-off, the way it got when he was miserable and not wanting to show it, and Tezuka dared to lean in for a kiss.

Kaidoh wrapped his hand around Tezuka's forearm and kissed back, and Tezuka had just begun planning how to maneuver them over to the bed, when suddenly Kaidoh pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" Tezuka said.

"Your parents...what if your mother walked in on us?" Kaidoh said, his cheeks burning bright red.

Tezuka shook his head. "She won't. My parents always watch the news after dinner, and my mother never comes into my room without knocking, anyway." It was something that had always surprised him when he visited his friends, that his friends' parents seemed to think that there wasn't any need for privacy between family members.

Kaidoh looked a bit skeptical, still, so Tezuka said, "I promise, Kaidoh. There's nothing to worry about," and Kaidoh nodded at last. After that, it was easy to draw him to the bed and pull him down onto it. Tezuka didn't try to undress him at all--that was probably more than Kaidoh would stand for--but they lay down together and Tezuka held him close while they kissed slowly and deeply.

He rubbed his hand over Kaidoh's back, and Kaidoh clutched Tezuka's hips with his strong fingers. He'd left bruises there before, more than once, though he probably wasn't holding on tightly enough to be doing that now.

Tezuka held his breath as he slid one hand around to press it against the front of Kaidoh's pants. Kaidoh made a choked sound in response, but he didn't pull away, so after a minute, Tezuka slipped his hand underneath the waistband and curled it around Kaidoh's hard cock.

It was already wet at the tip, and Tezuka brushed his fingers against it, spreading the warmth and slickness on his fingertips and shuddering with the sensation. Kaidoh shuddered, too, and--even better--stuck his own hand down Tezuka's pants to return the favor.

Kaidoh was always quiet when they fooled around, so Tezuka didn't have to spare the slightest worry that he might make a noise that his parents could hear downstairs. They pulled at each other with awkward, hasty strokes and kissed more and more desperately. Tezuka felt all of Kaidoh's muscles tighten up the second before he came, and he cupped his hand around the head of Kaidoh's cock to try to catch as much of the mess as he could.

Kaidoh apparently didn't think to do the same for him, when Tezuka came less than half a minute later, but that was all right. Tezuka was in his own room, after all. He could change his pants before going downstairs again.

There was a box of tissues close to Tezuka's bed, and he and Kaidoh used them to clean up. And then they kissed some more, and then Kaidoh said he ought to go home to do homework, and they kissed a bit more after that, because Kaidoh was sweet and warm and pliant after sex in a way that no one who hadn't seen him would ever believe.

* * *

Eventually, though, Kaidoh really had to leave. Tezuka saw him to the door, and then he went into the living room to say good night to his parents.

"It was nice that you brought your friend to dinner. He seems like a nice boy, Kunimitsu," his mother said. Tezuka's eyes widened a little. Despite the comforting things he'd told Kaidoh, he hadn't really thought that his parents had been very impressed by him.

"Though perhaps a bit shy," his father added.

She nodded. "Still, it's obvious that he thinks very highly of you."

"Yes," Tezuka said. After a moment, he added, "I care for him, as well." It was the closest thing to a declaration of his preferences that he'd ever made to his parents.

His mother only smiled at him. "Yes," she said, "that was obvious, too."


End file.
